wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri Tokamak
GENERAL Name: Dimitri Tokamak Actual Age: 36 Gender: Male Occupation: Guardsman (Medic/Analyst) Birthplace: Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Russian Federation Current Location: Bayonne, NJ Affiliated with: ShadowGuard Weapons: Five-seveN, SCAR (CQC variant), Spetsnaz Ballistic Knife Other Items Owned: Guard Kit, Black Mail BACKGROUND Personality: Dimitri is very intelligent and reserved. A man of few words in the field, he can easily spend hours discussing science and politics over a stiff drink and a smoke. He has a passion for knowledge, and often fails to get enough sleep while he assists Luther with his work or studies in the Estate library. Luther has no need for sleep. Dimitri? not so lucky. Fears: Getting bitten, Getting otherwise killed, Bats Strengths: Analytical thinking, MOUT (Military Operations in Urban Terrain), Battlefield Medicine Weaknesses: Can't drive, poor sleeping habits, Smoking and drinking habit Likes: Russian Standard Vodka, Smoking, Beef Stew Dislikes: Vampires (most anyway), ignorance, Summer heat Detailed History: Dimitri was born on March 10th, 1973 in Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, a fishing town in the far east of Siberia. the was the son of Army officer and Painter, he was a brilliant student and excelled most in Math and Science. He received a federal scholarship enrolled in the Army academy out of High School. By age 22 he had transferred to the Federal Police and was a junior NCO, medic, and strategic analyst in the Vympel, the Russian’s elite Counter-Terror and Nuclear Safety Enforcement unit. It was a routine operation, as far as the Special Police unit was concerned: A bank robbery had turned into a seven hour hostage situation. Negotiations had broken down, and the Moscow Police Commander recommended the situation be resolved with direct action. So Dimitri and his comrades blew the hinges on the the back door. And by "back door", they meant blow a hole in the wall. Negotiations had stalled for reasons that became immediately obvious: mainly because most of the hostages were already dead, and drained of fluids. The robbers weren't human, they were young vampires, who had come for the bank patrons instead of the money. Enraged with bloodlust and heavily armed, the vampires attacked, and a fierce battle ensued. Human training and discipline trumped vampire strength and speed, and the robbers were wiped out, but not before killing the rest of the hostages and two Vympel officers. The officers realized what they had fought, but feared professional condemnation if they stated they had killed vampires. They simply indicated that the robbers had been drug-crazed. Dimitri was curious about their new enemies, and sought to learn about them. He hunted in Moscow's libraries and book stores on his spare time, searching for any information he could find on Vampires. His frequent inquiries attracted the attention of Emile Vachon, a French born Guard Officer and recruiter stationed in Eastern Europe. After a brief stint in the ShadowGuard's Euro Force, Dimitri was transferred to the first platoon of the American unit, and folded into the Scarlet team. He is one of the few humans in the Scarlet team, and serves as Luther Hammond's aid de camp. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Dimitri has a shaved head and blue eyes. He has an average skin tone. Clothing: Dimitri wears standard Guard kit: the distinctive matte black plate armor, combat harness, and helmet. Build: Dimitri stands about 5’ 11”. He has a lithe build, not huge but enough to be intimidating. Marks/Scars: none readily visible. He has tattoo of the Vympel coat of arms on his right shoulder. Category:Characters Category:Humans